


Граница предела

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Breathplay, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Всё имеет свой предел, нет его лишь в Великой Силе… и в доброте канцлера, так порой казалось Энакину.





	Граница предела

Энакин иногда думал о том, что из господина канцлера получился бы замечательный мастер-джедай. Ведь тот никогда не сердился и не досадовал на него, даже когда Энакин случайно разбил его окно, показывая, как ловко поднимает стулья Силой. Он только улыбнулся так же тепло, как всегда, потрепал ласково волосы и восхитился его талантом. Канцлер будто излучал доброту всем своим существом. Он всегда находил время выслушать, подсказать, понять. Не одергивал, не говорил в ответ на самое сокровенное пустые фразы, вроде «слушай Силу» или «умерь пыл», «нет эмоций, есть покой».

Однажды они обедали вместе в одном из лучших ресторанов Корусанта. Видимо, из-за расслабленности, вызванной изысканной едой и вином, у Энакина вырвалось:  
— Жаль, что вы не джедай, господин канцлер. Я мог бы быть вашим учеником.

Казалось, канцлер смутился из-за этих слов — он отвел взгляд и слегка поджал губы.

— Я бы никогда не смог им стать, даже если бы у меня была Сила, — произнес он после недолгого молчания. — Я не умею быть равнодушным. Ваш покой — не для меня.

Надо было, наверное, объяснить так же, как втолковывали самому Энакину, что «покой» джедаев — это не бездействие и не безразличие. Вместо этого он просто кивнул, принимая ответ. Ему и самому с трудом давалось искусство владения эмоциями, даром что Избранный. Канцлер же, поднимаясь из-за стола, дружески приобнял его и шепнул:  
— Зато у меня есть друг, который станет великим джедаем и сможет защитить от чего угодно.

— Да, конечно, от любого зла, — откликнулся Энакин. Ладонь канцлера, легкая и горячая, удивительно приятно согревала его плечо всю дорогу до Храма.

 

Всё кончается, так учили Энакина. Поэтому и нельзя ни к чему и ни к кому привязываться, чтобы не пасть от отчаяния на Темную сторону. Всё имеет свой предел, нет его лишь в Великой Силе… и в доброте канцлера, так порой казалось Энакину. От этого подспудно хотелось сделать что-то плохое — просто чтобы проверить границы его доверия. Узнать, так ли безгранично привязан к нему господин канцлер, как показывает.

— А если бы я… если бы я был преступником или убийцей, и вы бы узнали об этом? Вы бы продолжили общаться со мной или вызвали охрану? — спросил Энакин как-то вечером. Он лежал на диване в гостях у канцлера, положив голову ему на колени, а тот почти невесомо ерошил его волосы. Это было так приятно, что закрывались глаза.

— Ты говоришь глупости, мальчик мой, — канцлер подцепил его косичку, потянул легонько, — ты порядочный человек и никогда не сделаешь ничего дурного ни мне, ни кому-то другому.

Такая уверенность сквозила в его голосе, что Энакин невольно распахнул глаза. Было странно видеть лицо канцлера в таком ракурсе, снизу вверх, Энакин давно перерос его. Взгляд рассеянно остановился на шее: острый кадык, тонкая кожа со складками, бороздками-морщинами. Наверное, они мягкие на ощупь.

— Откуда у тебя подобные мысли? — кадык дрогнул, прошелся по горлу, такому беззащитному и хрупкому. На миг захотелось поймать его в ладонь, прижать крепко, не отпускать. 

— Я просто подумал… — Энакин вновь прикрыл глаза, уютная темнота окружила его, — а если бы я пожелал сделать что-то мерзкое и унизительное?..

— Я бы доверился тебе. Ведь ты никогда не сделаешь мне по-настоящему плохо.

— По-настоящему — это как? До боли, до слез, до крика? — продолжал допытываться Энакин. Чутье или, может быть, Сила подсказывали ему, что вот-вот — и он дойдет до нее, той самой грани, за которой кончится бесконечность доброты канцлера и начнется… что-то другое. Настолько иное, что от волнения становилось трудно дышать. 

— Ты не сможешь. 

Эта непоколебимая уверенность рассердила Энакина. Он резко поднялся и оперся плечом о спинку дивана, неподобающе близко от канцлера.

— Не смогу? — слова вылетели зло, отрывисто. 

На лице канцлера застыло удивленное выражение, когда Энакин сделал то, что хотел минуту назад: протянул руку и сжал его шею. Кожа действительно была мягкой, нежной, и кадык так славно лег в ладонь, словно ему там и было место. Канцлер не пытался вырваться, только смотрел прямо на него. В глазах удивительно красиво заблестели слезы. Энакин усилил захват и щеки почти мгновенно налились кровью. Это было восхитительно. 

Какая-то часть его кричала о том, что надо остановиться, пока еще не поздно, но желание пойти дальше было сильнее. Когда канцлер наконец дернулся и вцепился длинными ногтями в руку Энакина, злое горячее возбуждение окончательно смыло остатки трусливых мыслей об отступлении. Первый хрип, жалкий и жалобный, прозвучал музыкой. Энакин, дразнясь, расслабил ладонь, дал вдохнуть коротко — только чтобы поманить ложной надеждой.

— Не так, — выдохнул еле внятно канцлер. Как это было не похоже на его обычные плавные, полные достоинства речи! Энакин почувствовал, как от подобной перемены дернулся в штанах член.

— Что не так?

— Делаешь не так. Дай… мне. 

От удивления Энакин выпустил его шею, уже скользкую от пота. Канцлер вопиюще неправильно воспользовался моментом. Он не стал звать на помощь, а придвинулся ближе. Уверенно толкнул, заставив облокотиться на спинку дивана, и оседлал бедра, словно так и должно было быть. 

Энакин никогда не думал о том, что прячется под многослойными одеждами канцлера. Не представлял, как красивы его стройные ноги, как подчеркивает их изящество тонкое кружево черных чулок. Он не догадывался, что кожа канцлера на животе, на внутренней стороне бедер, окажется настолько белой и нежной, что седые волоски на его груди будут так мягко щекотать ладони, а небольшие, но крепкие мускулы — упруго перекатываться под жесткими прикосновениями. Он не хотел знать, как туго, узко и горячо его отверстие. И тем более не мечтал о том, что тот сам возьмет его за руки и положит их на свою шею, уже начавшую расцветать синяками — его, Энакина, метками. 

— Давай, мальчик мой, — прошептал канцлер. 

В ответ Энакин вновь обхватил его горло, крепко, словно оно было единственным, что могло удержать от падения. И потом Энакин то сдавливал его шею крепче, то отпускал ее в такт движениям канцлера, пока не стало слишком много жара, стонов, хрипов. До тех пор, пока наслаждение не хлынуло через край.

 

Мечтая о том, как и с кем он потеряет невинность, Энакин никогда не представлял рядом с собой канцлера, раскрасневшегося, отдрачивающего себе со странным, почти злым выражением лица. Он не отводил от Энакина взгляда, и огни ночного Корусанта бросали ярко-желтые отблески в его глаза.


End file.
